Ello Precious
by MadHatter10over6
Summary: Smutty piece I've been working on. Sarah wishes herself to Jareth.


For Jareth thoughts of his Sarah where never far from his mind lurking in the dark corners, he still checked up on the beautiful pale vision of the young woman. She was seventeen now,two years have passed seen she had last been in his presence and she grew more lovely every passing day, her curves rounding out her body... On this night the Goblin King was sitting in his throne room, all the goblins sleeping in there pile in another room. Jareth was watching the champion of his labyrinth through a crystal that he grew bored of playing with. Sarah was in her room, not an uncommon sight, Sarah very much matured from her adventures but she still was mostly the same introverted, fantasy obsessed, curious little girl, yes she was less rash and more alert of her surroundings but the childish wonder never died from her eyes and her tongue and mind were still sharp. Young Sarah locked her door, that was odd of her... Her family rarely bothered to invade his precious's privacy... What was she doing that required the extra security? He saw her dreams but he couldn't read her mind... His curiosity was peaked as he watched as Sarah shut her curtains thinking her somewhat paranoid, laughing at the thought because someone was indeed watching her, but there was no way to shut a curtain on him. He was drawn out of his thoughts by a somewhat surprising image in the crystal, Sarah's nimble fingers making quick work of her own shirt buttons as one hand felt her breast through it. She soon had her shirt on the floor as she fell into her bed. Jareth watched her in aroused amusement changing his position in his throne as his tight pants grew even tighter. Sarah pushed up her own bra, unknowingly exposing her breast to her king causing his breath to hitch, he had been with many women, but his heart was set on her. When her hand traveled lower... And slide beneath her pants her back arched and moaned... His one day queen was teasing him, fingering herself in front of him, how he wanted to take his virgin queen into his chamber and deflower her in an act of dominance, lust, and... And well, love. "Jareth!" Sarah cried out in ecstasy bring herself close to climax. Jareth smirked to hear his precious was thinking about him the same way he was thinking about her."Say the right words precious. Say the right words and I'll make your fantasy reality." Jareth whispered to his crystal, whispering the thought into Sarah's lay on her bed thinking, as if the imposing thought was the most natural thing for her to think."I wish..." she said quietly to herself."That's it precious.""I wish," Sarah chose her next words very carefully and said them with all the childish belief she ever had, "I wish that the goblin king would come and take me away... Right now." She asked just him, and just for him... Who was he to refuse his precious his presence? He disappeared in that moment, reappearing in her room, leaning against her door."Ello precious." Jareth smirked at the young woman, lying on her bed heated and turned on. The room smelt strongly of her and what she was obviously been doing. "You asked for me?" he kept his calm, playing coy, playing with his favorite toy."Jareth!" Sarah jumped covering her chest which was only clothed by her bra. "I didn't think you... What are you doing here?" "Someone wished them self to me, no baby this time Sarah.""I didn't mean it.""Oh but you did." He moved gracefully across the room, taking her wrist in his gloved hands. "come with me Sarah, the Underground awaits its queen.""Queen!" Sarah squeaked."Oh yes precious, you wished yourself to me, not the goblins, your a little old to be a changeling anyhow." "N-no.. I... I don't want to go.""Don't lie to me Sarah, I know you want the underground, I know you want me." Sarah scoffed, unconvincingly "How ridiculous! Why would I want you!" "Awww precious, that hurts." he smirked sarcastically faking sadness. He wasted no more time to allow her to second guess herself, he towered over her, his one blue eye and one brown pierced her brown ones and his lips met with hers, before her brain could catch up with what was happening her world around her was melting away and fading, she knew she was no longer in her room but she couldn't see much of where she was with Jareth holding her so tightly to him, Sarah knew she would be lying if she were to say she didn't enjoy it, but she wasn't going to give the goblin king the satisfaction of her submission, if this was going to he done, she wanted it done one her terms no matter how selfish he thought her to be. Jareth grew irritated at her lack of response so he took things a step further demanding Sarah's attention. He dropped his gloved hands from his hold on the small of her back and grabbed her ass with gasped indignantly, unwillingly granting access to her mouth which his tongue took full advantage of. Sarah lost herself in pleasure for a moment before biting the intruding tongue. Jareth audibly hissed and recoiled from her, though still keeping a firm grasp of her ass. "You want to play rough precious? We can play rough."


End file.
